


Just A Few Ways To Wear One's House Tie

by sweetmars03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry I fix it, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, more tie shenanigans, oops i made angst again, peter pettigrew doesn't exist cause i don't hate myself, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmars03/pseuds/sweetmars03
Summary: If Minerva McGonagall had known what would come as a result of her words on that fateful day she would’ve eaten them on the spot. She would’ve eaten them five times over. As it was she had no idea the events that would precipitate, she could not fathom the consequences of telling a young Mr. Sirius Black:“All students must wear their house ties as a part of their uniform, Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor for not having it and I better see it on you next time.”Oh how she regrets her wording.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Just A Few Ways To Wear One's House Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dearest, Iggy.
> 
> For any of those who have read Two Tie-red before this, this is entirely a product of my friend's reaction to me telling her about that idea, and particularly the rule about students having to wear house ties:
> 
> "The only thing I can picture is young Sirius finding newer and more interesting ways to technically wear his tie."
> 
> Sprinkle in a generous helping of wolfstar and we get this. Enjoy!

Sirius was no stranger to late or slow mornings as he was not one for consistent or even existing bedtimes. Usually the two didn’t overlap but even then it was not typically an impairment that was impossible to manage. However, if you were to throw a hangover into the mix, that was when he’d start running into problems.

He woke up in a bed not his own, head pounding and fuzzy despite the fact that the room was mercifully quiet. With a groan he managed to sit up and look around only to find… there was no one else in the room. That was strange.

He fished around in his recollections of the night before. James had won the team their first game of the season, he and Remus had taken the secret passageway out of Hogwarts and brought back enough food and drink to last the entire tower a week and they gorged themselves on it in a record time of a few short hours.

A memory of making out with Remus in the other boy’s bed resurfaced and he allowed himself a few moments to enjoy it. He’s not sure what combination of alcohol and euphoria had finally made him succumb to Sirius’ charms but he was eager to find out again.

He frowned. Wait, if he was in Remus’ bed then where the hell was Remus? Better yet, where the hell was anyone? He got up, stomach lurching dangerously for a short moment but it was not his first rodeo and he managed to keep everything under control. He made his way over to the bathroom, which was also completely devoid of people and washed his face. It was only as he was drying his face that it registered with him, an inkling of a suspicion that something was wrong.

He glanced up at the clock he could see hanging from the wall through the bathroom door and-

Merlin’s twisted left nipple, he was late! It took him exactly 15 seconds to grab his wand and his bag. He barely stopped by the mirror long enough to see if he was decent. Shoes, who gave a shit about socks right now, pants, shirt, vest, robe, tie- wait where the fuck was his tie?

It was neither on the floor around his own bed nor Remus’. There was not one in his pile of dirty laundry, his pile of clean laundry or even his damn trunk. He owned at least three Gryffindor ties and not a single one of them was appearing.

However he was about to be late to his second class after completely missing the first and breakfast so he simply tore out of the tower without it. He could deal with whatever else later, he was not going to show up a second late to McGonagall’s class, not after last time; he was not about to spend another week’s worth of detention writing down textbooks.

He’s not sure what combination of shortcuts he took, he knew all of them like the back of his hand, but he was just running with abandon in the desperate hope of arriving on time, barely thinking his path through at all.

He felt palpable relief at the sight of his classmates gathered at the door, his friends and quite a few others, seemingly laughing at a joke James told.

James could suck on a boggart for not waking Sirius up this morning. He’d get back at him, but first:

“Oh there’s Sleeping Beauty. You look more radiant than ever, I must say.” Sirius glared at James. He knew for a fact he looked like a hot fucking mess(TM) right now, having rolled out of bed no less than five minutes ago after the night he’d had, which of course James knew all about. He ought to smack him.

“Yeah, no thanks to you, you twat. You better watch your back and your teacup, I’m coming for you.”

James simply laughed, and Sirius’ face contorted hard as he attempted not to join in. Dammit, it was actually pretty funny.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.”

The four of them and the small crowd they had attracted dispersed to allow McGonagall to open the door to the classroom. Everyone began settling down and Sirius was almost ready to have a normal day despite the rough morning he’d had when suddenly.

“Where is your house tie, Mr. Black?”

Like clockwork, the entire classroom turned to stare at him, including James, who was smirking widely at him as he did so. He considers answering with a joke, has it on the tip of his tongue, but he’s fairly certain that’s the same look McGonagall had on her face the day she had sentenced him to copying down the entirety of the Ancient Runes course material, hieroglyphics and all, and he’s not eager to test his memory on the matter.

“I, uh, I couldn’t find it this morning, Professor.” He’s pretty sure this is the most solemnly he has addressed any of his teachers to date. James finds it hilarious.

McGonagall raised a single eyebrow. Sirius knew she wasn’t stupid, she could tell what he’d been up to the night before. The fact that every part of his clothes were wrinkled and very clearly yesterday’s did not seem to be helping matters.

“However, this morning Professor Flitwick told me that you were not present for his class. It seems to me you would have had plenty of time to look for it.”

Sirius remained quiet. He didn’t trust himself not to dig the hole he was in a little deeper.

Then, with an air of finality, McGonagall said:

“All students must wear their house ties as a part of their uniform, Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor for not having it and I better see it on you next time.”

Sirius held a hand to his chest. That wounded him. He hadn’t even meant to break the rules this time, other than the party of course. In his eyes he had done nothing wrong, how was it his fault if none of his several house ties showed up? He was sure there had been one there just yesterday.

Then his brain suddenly latched on to what McGonagall said, rewinding and replaying the short sentences at least half a dozen times in his head, before a truly devious smirk took over his face. Oh, oh this was going to be fun.

~

“Does there happen to be a written set of the school rules? Something I could have, perhaps.”

Sirius said this after throwing himself over Remus’ lap. The prefect had been reading through his Potions textbook and taking notes on the common room couch when his friend arrived.

If Sirius didn’t know any better, he’d say the boy started blushing. The other let out a bit of a chuckle.

“What do you want with a rulebook, Sirius?” He did not, however, tell him to get off, so Sirius made himself comfortable where he was.

“Oh you know me, Remus,” He heard his friend (and maybe something more) scoff. “Yes, I do know you, Sirius; you’re up to something. You know I can’t be as indulgent anymore. I’m prefect now, I have responsibilities.”

Sirius’ turned on his puppy dog eyes. He’d been told they’d gotten remarkably better after becoming an Animagus and he was inclined to agree because Remus seemed to fall prey to them more and more often. Or then again, that might’ve just been Remus.

“I am completely innocent of these vile accusations you are aiming at me.” A bold faced lie. “I simply wish to better understand the rules that govern what shall remain my place of residence another year or two.” Not technically a fallacy.

He could still feel Remus resisting, eyes narrowed suspiciously so Sirius threw his bait.

“Shouldn’t you be encouraging me to be acquainted with the rules, you know, as prefect?”

Remus’ resolve crumbled and Sirius’ eyes sparked with glee. Already Remus was starting to regret his decision.

“Fine, I’ll get you a copy, but I swear, Sirius, if I find a single toe of yours out of line I’m going to have to report you.”

Sirius cheered at getting his way, leaned up quickly and pressed a short kiss to Remus’ lips.

“Thanks, babe.”

He sprung up and took the stairs two at a time before Remus had time to question what had happened. Sirius fully intended on getting a confession out of him soon.

But first, his plan.

~

While James was ranting about his incapacity to get Lily Evans to fall for him, Sirius was reading over the rulebook Remus had gotten him for the third time.

“Did you know that students are not allowed to place any enchantments on the physical structure of the castle?”

James gave him a weird look from his post at his bed.

“What are you on about?” He reached over and snatched the book from Sirius’ hands, looking it over quickly before tossing it back. “May I ask why you’re reading a rulebook? Don’t tell me you’re getting obedient my dear Padfoot.”

Sirius snorted. “As if. I’ve a plan.”

James’ interest now piqued, he moved over to sit beside Sirius’ and read over his shoulder.

“And what might that plan entail?” He asked. It seemed Sirius was reading a section on student dress code.

“Tell me something, Prongs, what comes to mind if I were to tell you,” He adopted a lower tone of voice as he read off from the book. “‘All Hogwarts students must wear the complete uniform, which consists of the school robes, dress shoes, slacks and button up shirt, which must be worn with a tie designating the student's house.’”

James cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What are you getting at?”

Sirius grinned widely and tapped the side of his nose.

“Never says how you have to wear the tie.”

James followed suit his friend’s grin. Sometimes, you could only sit back and watch the show when it came to Sirius Black.

Sirius spent the following days fully crafting his plan, several hours went into investigating spells and even a lengthy conversation he had with Lily Evans about Muggle fashion accessories.

It was then that he felt ready for what would surely be one of his most glorious accomplishments to date.

~

It was a bright and shining morning in March, with Remus having only just recovered from his latest round of ‘health complications’.  The perfect time for Sirius to begin his reign.

Swaggering into the Great Hall with his tie wrapped around his forehead like a drunk frat boy coming out of his first party, turned out to be harder to do than he had initially thought, mostly because he was trying not to break down into laughter at the looks he was receiving.

Remus, still looking somewhat pale and worn out, upon setting eyes on him just sighed out long and deep as he simply bowed his head and rested it on the table, showing no indication that he was going to lift it any time soon.

He plopped down into his usual seat next to him and swung his arm over his shoulders. He leaned down, pressing his lips close to his ear.

“Something the matter, Moony?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Remus grumbled out. Sirius smiled, hoping the boy could feel it against his skin.

“Okay then.” He singsonged, pressing a long deliberate kiss to the line of his jaw.

Remus growled louder and Sirius pulled away.

McGonagall was glaring at him from the head table. Sirius raised his hand and did a little finger wave, an idiot’s grin plastered over his face.

The rest of breakfast went by more or less the same, it seemed everyone had come to an agreement not to ask him about his fashion choice until the matter came up on his own and he was perfectly happy letting it be.

As they all stood up to go to class, McGonagall finally made her way over to the table, a beeline towards Sirius.

“Care to explain yourself, Mr. Black?” Her voice was tense, mouth drawn into a thin line as she glared at him.

Sirius blinked up innocently at her.

“Whatever could you mean, Professor?” He cocked his head to the side, causing the tie’s end to dangle from the knot over his temple.

He could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

“That is not the proper way to wear a tie, Mr. Black.” She was practically spitting out her words at this point.

“According to who?”

“According to me.”

“That’s funny. There’s nothing in the rule book that says that one’s tie has to be worn any degree of proper.”

She glanced from Remus’ form, with his head still resting against the table, to Sirius, staring expectantly up at her. With a huff she turned on her heels. She was going to discuss the matter with Dumbledore immediately.

The score: Sirius - 1, Hogwarts - 0

~

That afternoon, Sirius went through a great deal of trouble to wash and condition his hair. James made a comment about Sirius starting a pet grooming service as his friend dried his hair out with a towel and Sirius reminded him that Lily still hated his guts even though James had boasted he’d have her wrapped around his finger before the end of this term.

Remus had refused to talk to him all day, currently sitting on his bed staring at the opposite wall. Sirius rolled his eyes, picked up his brush and strode over to him. Remus looked up just in time to see him climb into his bed and pull the curtains shut behind him, casting two quick privacy and locking spells before Remus even had time to complain.

“Brush my hair for me.” He said quickly, just as Remus opened his mouth to kick him out. Confusion, a look not often seen on his face, took over Remus’ expression, even as he accepted the brush Sirius was pushing into his palms.

“What are we, schoolgirls?” He asked. Sirius turned around to face away from him, sitting with his legs crossed. “Well, one of us seems to be determined to act like it, just thought I’d make it easier for you.”

Remus made a tutting noise but he began dividing Sirius’ hair into parts and gently brushing it, working his way up from the tips, careful of any knots.

“We still haven’t talked about it.” Sirius began. He knew that Remus would ignore it for the rest of his life if he let him.

“Talked about what?” Sirius rolled his eyes so hard he was almost afraid they wouldn’t come back.

“That night. The party. Inviting me to your bed.” He wiggled his but where he sat for emphasis.

“I was drunk.”

“In vino veritas.”

“What do you want me to say, Sirius?” Remus said rather suddenly.

“We’ve been dancing around this for years. We flirt and tease and make suggestions, we have since third year. So, why don’t you wanna like me?” It made a dark chuckle come from Remus’ lips, one Sirius didn’t often hear and wasn’t very fond of.

“Don’t be dense, Sirius, you know damn well why.”

“You’re not a danger, not to me.” Sirius wasn’t sure what it would take to drill that through Remus’ thick head.

“I will always be a danger to anyone in my life.”

“Don’t talk to me about being dense, then, if you’re gonna go around saying stupid shit like that.”

“I would never,  _ never _ , forgive myself if I hurt you. I’m not running that risk.”

Sirius gritted his teeth. He pulled away from Remus’ hands, still gently carding through his hair despite the charged conversation, which caused some of his hair to get caught in the brush and pulled rather harshly.

He winced, reaching back and yanking it out of his hair.

“Well congratulations, Moony, you already did.”

He stormed out of the bed, leaving Remus to wonder what exactly he had just done.

~

Despite the less than pleasant night he’d had, Sirius was not going to let that interrupt his plan. There had been a point to his hair care routine yesterday, which the Gryffindor boys understood when he strutted out of the bathroom with his house tie holding back his hair as a ribbon in a neat little bow. 

Remus was nowhere to be found in the dormitory that morning, nor at breakfast.  James commented one their friend’s absence. “Where’s Remus?” He asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. “Being a bitch.”

“What’d you do?”   


Sirius gasped. “What did I do? I didn't do nothing."

“Right, I believe that.” James said through a mouthful of bacon.

Upon arriving at their Charms classroom Sirius found that Remus had chosen to sit on the complete other side of the classroom to their usual chairs. Sirius pursed his lips. And they called him a drama queen, sometimes Remus could be twice as bad.

Flitwick, who had surely been warned by McGonagall of Sirius’ latest attempt to drive Hogwarts staff up the wall, had been expecting the boy to come in as he had yesterday. The sight of him as neat and composed as he was took him aback enough that he made no comment on the boy’s lack of a tie and presence of a hair ribbon. 

He knew the girls were all whispering to each other about it, he had seen himself in the mirror that morning he looked damn good with his hair done up like that.

In fact…

He sidled up close to the boy sitting next to him, a Ravenclaw in their year.

“Hey,” Sirius said, smiling as invitingly as he could. The boy, tan and dark haired, with deep eyes black as midnight, glanced at him suspiciously before spying Remus out of the corner of his gaze. The whole damn castle knew there was something going on with those two.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to ask if you could show me how to do a spell.”

_ And in the process see if I can make that dunderhead realize what he’s missing. _

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The Ravenclaw boy went through the motions of the spell, which Sirius knew exactly how to do, but which he paid rapt attention to anyway. He spoke idly with the boy for most of the class, as it was simply intended to be a practical lesson to allow them to review a bit before their upcoming test.

He could feel Remus stare burning into the side of his skull and it pleased him.

“Thanks.” Sirius said with a smile as they parted at the door. The boy smiled tentatively back at him. “Sure, uh, just so you know, I’m not interested.” Sirius shrugged. “Me neither.”

He reached up, tightened the bow holding his hair and took off down the hallways, making sure Remus would be able to see him as he strode away, hair flowing graciously behind him.

~

By this point everyone who was anyone had been alerted of Sirius Black’s latest scheme.

Snape had tried, fruitlessly, to make fun of Sirius’ tied hair, which only served to further Lily's increasing distaste of him. “He can very well wear a bow if he wants to and so could any boy. Honestly the notion that clothing has an assigned gender…” She had left it at that as she walked off. James had come to Sirius later that night asking if he thought it’d be a good idea to tie his own hair like Sirius.

Sirius had stared blankly at his friend, wondering if love had made him this stupid or if it was simply innate.

“James… what fucking hair?”

His face scrunched up. “Ah,” He said nothing else as he walked off.

Sirius had better things to worry about right now, like how exactly he was going to tie the knot for tomorrow’s alternate tie usage as well as how he was going to get Remus to talk to him again. 

He had stopped actively avoiding him, which Sirius knew was bound to happen. Keeping up the effort of avoiding someone who spent 80% of the day in the same spaces as you did was impractical, but he was still acting cold and reserved and Sirius didn’t know if it was because of what he was doing, their fight or some combination of the two.

~

“Where’s your tie, Mr. Black?”

Sirius smiled at Slughorn as he pointed at his waist, where his tie was threaded between his belt loops and held by a knot.

The teachers had all gone to Dumbledore at least a half dozen times already but the man remained firm in his assertion, so long as the tie was on his person, Sirius couldn’t be punished for breaking the school dress code.

Sirius knew well enough he was about to start a revolution. Already he had overheard a conversation between a group of girls from all the houses wondering what enchantment Sirius had used to make his tie into a workable ribbon, and the boys in the classroom were eyeing his belt idea, eyes gleaming with interest.

Truly, ties were an uncomfortable thing to have all day every day nine months out of the year and it was only now that he was realizing how much of a nuisance it was.

He plopped down at his desk and was surprised that Remus sat down next to him.

He tried smiling at him and Remus hesitated before returning the gesture.

As they bent over, copying down the instructions on the board, Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

“So you’re going to try to pretend none of this is happening?”

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” Remus said, his tone much flatter than was usual.

Sirius nodded to himself. _Dick_ , he thought, but he didn’t say as much. He reached over to rest his hand over Remus’ and when he wasn’t immediately rejected he smiled. Battle wasn’t over yet.

~

There was nothing that made him happier than the glares from the Head Table when he walked into the Great Hall with his tie looped over his shoulder and tied at his waist like a sash. Many of the Gryffindors and a few spare others from varied tables cheered for him as he did.

When he looked over and actually located Remus at their table, next to James and surprisingly Lily, he was glad. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he thought perhaps Remus had missed him in the short time he’d tried to stay away.

He sat down next to him but did nothing else. Remus wasn’t going to keep having the best of both worlds any longer.

“I like your sash.” Lily said from James’ side. It seemed he was actually a bit nervous and unsure what to do. Sirius considered teasing him but then thought better about it. He would never hear the end of the drama fest James would throw if he couldn’t get Lily to be his girlfriend.

“Thanks. Did you finish the Potions essay already?”   
  
“I still need to run through it one last time, why?”

Sirius smiled. Perfect.

“We should meet up at the library later then, all of us. Maybe you could help Potter with his, he’s having a bit of a rough time of it.”

James glared at him but only for a short moment before Lily said.

“Oh, sure. I find Color Changing Potions can be tricky if you don’t have a good understanding of some of the theory. How does four sound for you?”

James looked dumbstruck at how easily Sirius had set up a date for him.

“Umm, yeah, that’s, yeah, four’s good.”

Lily nodded, gathered her things and announced she’d be heading off early.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Sirius made his eyes comically wide, lolling his tongue out of his mouth. “Umm, uhh, derr, Lily,” He rang out the very short name like a melodious song. James smacked his arm.

“Hey, is that how you’re gonna repay me for my wingman skills? Don’t forget, you still owed me one for not waking me up.”   
  
James snorted. “Yeah right, you’re having more fun now because of that then you did when you were,” He whistled loudly and pointed at Remus, who had been quietly eating his breakfast.

“I’m right here.” Remus grumbled out tiredly but said nothing else.

“You coming with us to the library later?” Sirius asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow high. “You want me there?” Sirius pursed his lips. “Do you want to be there?” They stared at each other in challenge for long enough to make James uncomfortable before Remus relented.

“Sure.” He turned back to his food. There was clearly something on his mind, something he probably would’ve already told Sirius if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was trying to prove a point. God Sirius wished Remus would stop being so stupid about this, as if they haven’t been drawing towards each other for literal years.

“Cool.” Sirius said dryly. Besides him James cocked his head nearly horizontal, eyes squinted in utter disbelief. What the heck was going on with those two, James had been sure they’d finally sorted themselves out and now it seems they’d gone full speed in reverse.

Sirius waved him off, their titular, ‘I’ll explain later’, which James knew he never would. For some reason he refused to talk about his obvious feelings for Remus with anyone other than Remus.

Ah, fuck it, if Sirius was gonna help set him up he might as well return the favor.

“Gotta go, just remembered I forgot to schedule the pitch for practice later.”

In reality he was going to go hunt Lily Evans down and tell her to move the location of their study session. Those two needed some alone time.

~

It had been Sirius’ plan to show up late, let Lily and James get cozied up before coming in with Remus, but of course Remus ruined that plan by being fastidiously punctual. However upon entering the library he found neither his friend nor the boy’s crush and it really didn’t take long for Sirius to see what he had done.

“Well, it would seem we’re on our own.” Sirius said. Remus looked up from his essay. He glanced around the library as if he expected James and Lily to pop out of a corner and save him from his second confrontation.

But Sirius had no intention of doing any such thing. Instead he plopped himself down next to Remus and started doing his homework.

Remus fidgeted next to him, clearly expecting something. Sirius ignored this. Remus scooched closer to him. Sirius stretched in the opposite direction. When Remus deliberately reached out a hand to put it on Sirius’ thigh he crossed his legs and rested his book on them.

He passed the page.

Remus huffed loudly and turned to his own work.

Fifteen minutes later Remus was draped over Sirius, with Sirius running his hand through the boy’s hair, trying and failing to suppress a grin. Sometimes it was almost too easy.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” He asked.   


Remus remained completely quiet.

Sirius hummed aloud as he passed the page in his book, hand still buried in his locks.

~

The following day Sirius wore his tie folded in his breast pocket as a handkerchief and he had to stop in the hallway at least three times to teach someone who asked the incantation he used to transfigure the tie into the appropriate shape.

“Can I ask why you’re doing this?” Remus had said, as they sat together in Sirius’ bed. Sirius hadn’t invited him in, Remus had taken that liberty on his own and it very much pleased him.

Sirius shrugged. “Because I can. Besides it’s fun, you ought to try it sometime.”

For some reason Remus blushed pink and it confused him. If Sirius had perhaps drank a little less at that house party he might’ve remembered that’s exactly what he told Remus before the two had proceeded to make out quite vigorously.

~

Remus and Sirius were busy the next couple of days making fun of James who had finally, finally, gotten a date with Lily Evans to Hogsmeade. Except:

“I can’t believe she asked you out before you did. Man, she makes you completely useless, doesn’t she?”

“Oh shut up.” James said, bright red in the face. It seemed no matter what he did, he could never be the smooth cool image he had of himself around her. He was pretty sure that was what he liked best though.

“Only a fool would bet against Lily being the one doing the wooing in that particular relationship. Speaking of which, you owe me a Galleon, Sirius.”

In the time since, Sirius had worn his tie as an arm cuff, a bracelet and a necklace and Remus, it seemed, was getting over his ridiculous notion that he would be a threat to Sirius if they were to enter a relationship. But there was still one last step in Sirius' plan.

Currently, no one was a hundred percent sure where his tie was and this was addressed by McGonagall at the start of their lesson.

“I see you are not wearing your house tie Mr. Black.” She had been waiting a long time to catch him tripping after everything he’d put her through this semester.

Sirius smiled. “I am too.”

“And where might it be then?”

Sirius grinned at Remus, who swallowed harshly. That could not mean good things.

“He can check for it.”

McGonagall was about to protest but Sirius had already gotten up and dragged Remus out of the room.

The two of them returned a minute later, Remus looking notably more disheveled, face redder than a dragon’s behind.

“He’s wearing it, I take no further questions.” His voice registered at least an octave and a half higher than it usually did.

Sirius swaggered into the room looking immensely pleased with himself. James raised his hand and Sirius high-fived it as he settled into his seat. He blew a kiss at Remus from his seat whose face couldn’t possibly get any redder.

McGonagall sighed. Going to be the death of her, those three were.

~

James had taken it upon himself to make sure that Sirius and Remus had the dorm room to themselves that afternoon.

Remus still wasn’t sure how Sirius had coerced him into being alone in a room with him after that morning, the image that would now be forever burned into the back of his eyelids, not that he was complaining, though he could never tell Sirius that.

They were barely past the door when Sirius had pressed him up against it, kissing him deeply.

Remus protests were muffled as he tried pushing Sirius off of him.

“Wait, wait,” Remus managed to get an impatient Sirius to pause, hands on his hips as he tapped his foot quickly.

“I swear to God, Moony, if you go off about how dangerous you are again, I’m going to lose my mind.”

“It’s not that, it’s just-”

Sirius softened. He raised a hand to Remus’ face, which the other boy gladly pressed into.

“It’s not just about your safety. My kind, we’re not… I was never meant to have a happy life, Sirius, I don’t want to rope you into that.”

Sirius almost slapped Remus across the face right then and there.

“You’re too young for that kind of cynicism, Moony. Who gives a fuck what you’re meant to do, it hasn’t stopped me yet, has it?”

He brought Remus’ hand up high on the outside of his thigh which made him simultaneously burst out laughing and blush red.

“I can’t believe you wore your tie as a garter.”

Sirius grinned. “You know it, babe”

Remus’ hands climbed up further, settling on Sirius’ waist. Sirius sighed deeply as he leaned into the contact as much as he could without breaking his gaze with Remus.

“Do you mean it? You don’t care what happens to me, to us? For all I know, I won’t be able to get a job, rent anywhere-”

“Shh.” Sirius demanded, holding his finger over Remus’ lips. “What did I just say about the cynicism?”

“Right, sorry.” Remus said, a little breathlessly.

“Now take me to bed already, you big bad wolf.”

Remus winced. “That was a terrible line.”

“Was not.” Sirius insisted.

“No really, it was awful.”

“I’ll show you awful, mister.”

And with that Sirius tackled his (fucking finally) boyfriend backwards into his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could please supply me with an idea for more tie shenanigans involving Albus and Scorpius I will be eternally grateful, because it will allow me to write the Holy Trifecta of Cross Generational Hogwarts Tie Shenaniganery, and that is a title I very much desire.


End file.
